Fire and Ice
by ChrissyKitty
Summary: Fire and Ice is the sequel to Frozen in which Elsa finds her match- a mysterious prince with a secret that could ruin everything. Elsa discovers that he has a dangerous power that could destroy her. Her fear is rekindled and she once again seeks love to balance her fear. Would she trust the charming prince or manage to resist him? After all, it is true that opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice: a Frozen fanfic

As Arendelle settled once again into the blissful happiness of summer, Elsa began her queenly duties. It was the time of year when flowers existed in seas and birds couldn't stop chirping. Elsa had to organise exports, trade with other countries and deal with her playful little sister- Anna. Ever since the incident of Elsa's out-of-control powers, the sisters were closer than ever. They often spent days simply enjoying a day with Kristoff, Sven and of course, Olaf. Olaf was the quirkiest creature around; everyone in Arendelle loved him and his personal flurry. As Anna became even closer to Kristoff and handsome suitors around the continent tried to impress Elsa the now renowned queen, you would think life had settled, but no, life had more complications in store…

It was a fine day in Arendelle, the sun shone ever so bright and Elsa and Anna were in a happy mood. Especially Elsa, as she had heard news that a prince from a foreign country was to be arriving soon. He was coming to make important trades and to meet the mysterious queen. Of course, like with all the other princes that had come to meet Elsa, Anna couldn't stop pestering her on how handsome he would be.

'Elsa, do you think he would a dark, brooding type or the kind with light hair and a friendly face? Or maybe he would just be an arrogant snob! Elsa, are you listening?', said Anna.

'Hmm hmmm. Yes, whatever you think, I suppose we'll see soon' answered Elsa as she flipped through the pages of documents on her desk. 'Don't you think it's wonderful how well Arendelle's doing?'

'Honestly, I'm not surprised. I mean, you are a great queen. Everyone loves you!' said Anna with a smile.

Elsa blushed and muttered how it wasn't entirely her doing. Suddenly, the door burst open and who should appear but Olaf.

'HELLO LADIES!' said Olaf as he twirled around under his miniature flurry.

'Elsa! Anna!' said Kristoff as he walked in after Olaf. 'The prince has arrived! From the size of his ship, I would think he's very important.'

'Oh yes! The prince!' Elsa said flustered. 'I must go meet him at once'.

'She fancies the idea of him. Just imagine, a handsome prince in a suit of white and gold, kissing Elsa's hand gently…' Anna whispers loudly to Kristoff.

He smiles and says 'I should hope we won't meet another Prince Hans that you would need to punch'.

'Hmph' Anna says before she smiles in satisfaction. 'He totally deserved it'.

'Are you two lovebirds going to keep gossiping and miss out on meeting this prince?', says Elsa with her hands on her hips.

'No way!', exclaimed Anna and Kristoff.

It was a relatively short walk from the castle to the pier and dock. The group (along with the addition of Sven and several body guards) admired their surroundings as they walked to the dock where a magnificent ship could be seen. They watched in awe as a young man dressed regally in a suit of midnight blue and gold strode towards them.

'Greetings, you must be the honourable Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and who accompanies you, may I ask?' the young man said politely.

'Ye-es, I am Queen Elsa. This is Anna, my youn-younger sister. Kristoff, our trusty ice supplier. Sven, his trusty reindeer. And Olaf-hey, where's Olaf?' Elsa stuttered and asked, for the quirky little snowman had disappeared.

Elsa's stuttering was the result of the young man's beauty. He had a perfectly chiselled jaw and intense deep brown eyes. Suddenly, Olaf stuck his head out from behind Elsa and looked curiously.

'Ahhh, yes, the living snowman', said the man curiously. 'Oh, please excuse me, I still haven't introduced myself. I am Prince Alexanjro of Ignacio.

**Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfiction and I'm very apprehensive whether anyone will like my story. The storyline is mine and the prince I invented as well. Please review to comment on my style of writing and content. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the chapters. Thanks to all my viewers! I check how many of you review every day and I appreciate it very much! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Mysterious Prince

It had been an hour since the shockingly handsome prince had arrived. Elsa and Anna timidly introduced him to the castle and asked how he knew all about their story. He told them as he sat on one of the plush chairs in Elsa's study.

'Yes, from where I come from, everyone knows your intriguing story. Although it would be wonderful to hear it told from the Queen herself' Prince Alexanjro said as he smiled at Elsa.

'O-of course' she stammered as her heart melted.

Anna giggled and started telling him their story. He listened intently as Elsa and Anna took turns recalling their adventure. Although the memory was slightly painful for them both, Prince Alexanjro's heart-melting smiles distracted them enough to continue on. When they finished speaking, the tea was cold and the sun was setting.

'Oh! I didn't realise how late it was' said Elsa as she peered out the window. 'We must find the prince somewhere to stay'.

'Please, call me Alexanjro. Thank you for your kind offer, but if it is inconvenient for you, I shall stay on my ship' said Alexanjro.

'No, please, you must have travelled far and it will be my pleasure to offer you a room in our castle', Elsa said quickly. 'We shall celebrate by having a grand dinner in the dining room and hosting a ball tomorrow night. All the kings, queens, princes and princesses close to Arendelle are invited. Please send them a message', Elsa told a nearby guard. 'I will see you for dinner tonight at six o'clock in the dining hall tonight, I will show you where it is now'.

So Alexanjro followed a hurried Elsa- with Anna trailing behind- as she walked towards the hall. He was admiring her beauty and grace so intently that he almost crashed into her as she abruptly stopped.

'Here is the dining room' said Elsa as she opened a huge set of doors. 'I will see you here soon, your ship is welcome to stay as long as you will like it to in our harbour. Thank you for the most pleasant day, Alexanjro'.

'It is my pleasure', Alexanjro replied before he took a small bow and strode away.

'Phew' sighed Elsa as he exited the hallway.

'Did you see his eyes? They were the beautifullest shade of brown I've ever seen. Oops, not beautifullest, like most beautiful, not fullest' Anna said with fits of giggling.

'Yes, he was quite exquisite, but we've barely met him, Anna. Anyway, I must go get changed into something more formal for dinner' said Elsa.

'I bet you want to impress him. I don't blame you. You can do whatever you like, I've got Kristoff already' said Anna cheekily.

'ANNA! I do not fancy him!'

'You _so _do'

'DO NOT!'

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands held Anna's waist and swung her around.

'Kristoff!' Anna exclaimed.

Anna laughed with Kristoff as he gently set her down.

'Evening, Elsa. I hear that you fancy the prince?' said Kristoff.

'Not you _too', _complained Elsa as she walked off, shaking her head.

She closed the door to her room and opened her closet. A row of beautiful dresses sparked back at her. The one that caught her eye was the one she made from ice. Strangely, her powers were so strong that the ice had now been changed into some kind of cool, silky fabric. She lifted it off its rack and admired the shimmering blue and white. She slipped it on and did her hair as it looked at her coronation. After she was ready, it was time for dinner, so she walked to the hall. That night, all the officials of Arendelle were there to meet the prince. Loud conversations and joyful laughing could be heard as she approached the doors. Two guards bowed as they pushed open the door.

'Thank you' Elsa said to the guards as she entered through the door.

The whole room went silent and bowed as Elsa walked through.

'Please, there is no need to bow, we're all equal' announced Elsa regally.

Everyone smiled as they straightened and resumed their conversations. A little later, everyone was seated in front of plates of pork, beef, vegetables and all kinds of delicious food.

Anna sat on the right of Elsa and Prince Alexanjro sat on her left. They chatted and ate and enjoyed themselves very much.

'So Alexanjro, where did you say you were from again?' asked Elsa.

'A beautiful place called Ignacio. I was born there and my family has ruled there for centuries' answered Alexanjro.

'Wow… So… Do you have lots of friends?' asked Anna.

'Of course I do. We do all sorts of fun things together and we really are just boys at heart' replied Alexanjro.

'Hmmm, what about _girl_ friends? 'Anna asked shyly; in return, she got an elbow in the ribs from Elsa.

'No, how could I commit myself when I knew there were so many more women in the world and that one of them could be my soul mate?' said Alexanjro as he winked at Elsa.

Both sisters almost swooned but blushed deeply at his reply. The rest of the table watched in amusement as they continued talking. Soon, everyone was weary and needed to rest. Dinner was officially over and the guests were leaving. Elsa stood by the door thanking the guests for coming. Prince Alexanjro was one of the last to leave and as he walked by he whispered in Elsa's ear- 'I have a very strong feeling that you are the one that will end my search'.

Elsa blushed to the tips of her toes as she understood what he implied._ This will be yet another intriguing journey_, she thought. _Yet I cannot wait for it to begin…_


End file.
